


Fear

by Lindenharp



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [10]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can feel her heart pounding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bidding incentive fic for the Support Stacie Auction.

It's dark in their cramped hiding place. He hears her heart pounding, and smells the bitter reek of fear. He's grateful that the Nidril Guards don't use tracking beasts. Unfortunately, they _do_ use psychotropic gases, and Rose got a lungful.

Footsteps echo outside. Rose draws a deep breath. _If she screams, we're dead._ In this tight space, he can't raise a hand to cover her mouth.

The kiss silences her. Rose begins to respond, pressing against him with an urgency that he can't blame on the gas. _This wasn't s'posed to happen._ Now it's his turn to feel fear.


End file.
